1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to materials which are based on organosilicon compounds, are storable with exclusion of water and are crosslinkable to elastomers on ingress of water at room temperature, which comprise organic acids and basic nitrogen or basic phosphorus, to processes for preparation thereof, and to moldings produced therefrom.
2. Background Art
One-component sealants which are storable with exclusion of water and vulcanize to elastomers on ingress of water at room temperature are known. These moisture curable products are used in large amounts, for example, in the construction industry. These mixtures are based on polymers which are terminated by silyl groups which bear reactive substituents such as OH groups or hydrolyzable groups, for example alkoxy groups. Typically, such materials comprise curing catalysts, especially tin compounds. The labeling requirements for dibutyltin compounds are becoming much more severe, which is causing a demand for replacement of tin compounds in general.
EP-B 538 881 describes materials which comprise organic acids and amines as curing catalysts. In addition, EP-B1 529 071 describes materials which comprise silyl radicals attached to the polymer matrix via N—C bonds. EP-A 1 550 700, EP-A 1 624 027 and EP-A 1 659 155 describe materials which comprise organic acids and amines as curing catalysts. However, the reactivity of these materials is not particularly high.
EP-A 1 734 079 describes materials which comprise organic acids and amines as curing catalysts. However, a significant molar excess of basic nitrogen-containing compounds in relation to the organic acid is employed, in order to catalyze the relatively unreactive gamma-propylsilyl groups at the polymer ends.
WO-A 2007085620 and WO-A 200785605 describe materials which comprise organic anhydrides and amines as curing catalysts. However, the amino groups here are also in a molar excess, and tin catalysts are added.